1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory controller, and more particularly to a memory controller with a self-test function and a method of testing a memory controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor memory devices are used for storing data, and are adopted in various digital devices such as computers, mobile communication devices and so on. The semiconductor memory devices may include a random-access memory (RAM) device and a read-only memory (ROM) device.
The RAM device is a kind of volatile memory device that loses stored data when power is turned off, and may further include dynamic RAM (DRAM) that needs a periodic refresh operation or static RAM (SRAM) that adopts a flip-flop structure.
Generally, a DRAM device adopts various structures to increase operation speed, and needs a memory controller to be properly operated in a computing system.
However, testing the memory controller is very difficult due to the introduction of various memory devices having high operation speed such as a double data rate (DDR) DRAM and DDR2 DRAM. Also, the time required for testing the memory controller is increased when an external memory controller test device is used for a memory controller test.